Project Summary The NEI sponsored research of investigators at the Stein Eye Institute (SEI) calls for the development and modification of innovative spectroscopic, electrophysiological, optical and mechanical systems. To support this need, a state-of-the-art computer numerical controlled (CNC) fabrication and engineering facility has been established at the SEI. This facility enables the construction of novel devices and instruments that lead SEI investigators into unexplored and exciting areas of research. For example, Dr. Hubbell requires the design and construction of Electron Paramagnetic Resonance (EPR) spectrometers for operation at high hydrostatic pressure to reveal functional dynamics of proteins in visual signal transduction. Dr. Horwitz's research demands circular dichroism spectrometers customized for sampling both far and near UV CD of lens proteins at high pressure. Dr. Sampath requires customized fluorescent microscopes built for recording single photon responses of retinal cells. Dr. Glasgow's research demands customized fluorometers as well as single molecule confocal and super-resolution microscopes for measuring lifetime fluorescence of protein dynamics in the layers of the tear film. Dr. Demer's research necessitates customized control systems for tracking eye movements in patients to study strabismus and well as customized mechanical devices for measuring extraocular muscle tension and elasticity. For each of these examples, instrumentation is either not available commercially and is designed and built de novo, or existing equipment is extensively modified. This component is essential to the PI's research by providing support for engineering personnel trained in CNC fabrication. In addition, the component will provide instrumentation to support common biochemistry and molecular biology needs of SEI laboratories and maintain and repair existing high technology instrumentation in the core laboratory.